


All I Want for Christmas

by SoloShikigami



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose misses his friends, so Donut plans him the best Christmas ever!<br/>*Characters are a bit out of character*</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another LJ transfer... Part of a Christmas exchange in the community.  
> Some characters may be horribly out of character, and I think this was written before the Freelancers and Epsilon Church seasons so if you're expecting this to keep up with that, you're going to be disappointed.

            Caboose sat on the roof, his feet swinging, looking up at the stars. He felt rather than heard the gentle footsteps behind him and didn't move as a slight body sat next to him.

 

            "Hey, Caboose, what are you doing up here?" Donut asked.

 

            "Hey, Donut. It's December, right?"

 

            "Yup."

 

            "That means it's going to be Christmas and Hannukah and all that stuff, right?"

 

            "That's right," Donut reached up to play with Caboose's hair. He had been growing it out since they had been discharged.

 

            "That's the time we're supposed to be with family and friends and the people we love, right?"

 

            "Yes, that's right."

 

            Caboose turned to face him. Donut frowned. There were tears slipping from Caboose's eyes.

 

            "I miss everyone."

 

            "Oh, Micheal, honey."

 

            Donut pulled Caboose in for a hug as he sobbed quietly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            "Junior! What did I tell you? No rocks in the house!" Tucker scolded.

 

            "Honk! Blarg rah, honk blarg!" the alien child said with a slight whine in his voice.

 

            "That's not the point. You know the rules. Please take them back outside where they belong."

 

            "Hmph, woarg, blarg blarg honk!"

 

            "Santa's watching, you know."

 

            Junior seemed to consider this, lowered his head, and went to his human father and hugged his leg.

 

            "Honk honk, blarg, honk."

 

            Tucker smiled and pat the child's head.

 

            "It's okay, little dude. Blarg, honk rawr, blarg."

 

            Junior looked up with what passed as a smile and went to do his father's bidding, humming 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town.' Tucker kept an eye on him, making sure he was doing the right thing. Junior was about equivalent to a four year old, now, and Tucker was thankful that he now had the opportunity to be like a real dad. Their communication was a little off now and then, but other than that, they seemed to get along just fine.

 

            Church hovered around the corner, watching them curiously. He did this a lot, trying to stay out of the way while watching Tucker from afar, but Tucker always seemed to know he was there anyway.

 

            Church's memories were still incomplete and inconsistent. He was fortunate to find a body, someone in the military was experimenting with human-like androids and in exchange for the body, Church and Tucker were to report any "interesting" side effects. Tucker had helped by giving the creator a description of what Church used to look like, so now he stood with his customary ruffled black hair, permanent stubble on his chin and steely blue eyes.

 

            "So, how much longer are you going to stand there staring, Church?" Tucker said softly as the back door slammed after Junior.

 

            One would have thought Church was poked with a cattle prod, what with the way he jumped. He stepped forward, looking at the ground.

 

            "Well, I didn't want to interrupt," Church said. "I still don't get how you two talk."

 

            Tucker smiled at him. "Want to know what we said?"

 

            "Huh, well, I guess Junior wanted to keep his rocks in the house, maybe because it's cold out?"

 

            "Not bad."

 

            "What does 'blarg, honk rawr, blarg' mean?"

 

            Tucker chuckled, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Church's waist, resting his head on Church's shoulder.

 

            "Blarg, honk rawr, blarg."

 

            Church sighed, putting his hands on Tucker's shoulder and squeezing them slightly. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer for this one. It was an occurrence that happened often; Tucker usually answered his questions, but some were met with sad gazes and/or sighs, or with a soft touch, a gentle lean, or with what he was doing now. If Church questioned further, he would get nothing for his efforts.

 

            The phone ringing separated them as Tucker pulled away to answer it. Church followed and stood in the doorway, watching Tucker.

 

            "Hello? Donut? What the hell, man? It's been like, seven months!" Tucker didn't seem angry, surprised if nothing else, but not angry. But then an odd look overcame him. "What? You're kidding me. Huh. Uh, okay, I guess. No, dude, those guys are, were, on your team, why would they talk to me?" Pause. "Yeah, we have a pretty big place, so I guess we could do it here." Another pause. "That sounded a little wrong, bow chicka bow wow. Shut up, man. Yeah, I'll email you directions. You still 'itslightishred' at hotmail? I wasn't going to say anything! Yeah, all right, later."

 

            Tucker hung up the phone and sighed. Church tilted his head.

 

            "What was that about?" he asked.

 

            Tucker shook his head. "You're not going to fuckin' believe this one."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            "Hey, Simmons!" Grif called.

 

            Ahead on the sidewalk, Simmons stopped and waited for his friend to catch up.

 

            "Would it kill you to leave your house on time?" Simmons asked, looking a little miffed, but gave Grif a fist pound all the same.

 

            "You get an email from Donut?"

 

            "Yeah."

 

            "You gonna go?"

 

            "I dunno, are you?"

 

            Grif shrugged. "I'll go if you go."

 

            "Eh."

 

            "If you don't want to go, man, just say so."

 

            "Well, you're not going to ditch me, are you?"

 

            "Why would I do that?"

 

            "Because we made those plans to go to Spain to run with the bulls and you chickened out. I nearly got stuck going by myself!"

 

            "That would have been so much fun to watch on the news."

 

            "Dumb ass."

 

            "Well, this may be a risk of sanity and it doesn't involve running. So, if you want to go, I promise not to ditch you."

 

            Simmons stopped and turned to Grif with a pinkie finger stuck out to him. "Promise?"

 

            "What are we, in elementary school?"

 

            "Promise?"

 

            Grif sighed and hooked his pinkie with Simmons'. "There, promise, happy?"

 

            "Yes."

 

            Grif gave him a coy smile. "So, Simmons, will you be my date to Donut's stupid Christmas party?"

 

            Simmons rolled his eyes and continued walking, Grif chuckled after him.

 

            The red head knew that if he didn't walk away, he would have pulled Grif in to kiss him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            It was a week before Christmas, Caboose had been a little melancholy since that night on the roof. Donut was quivering on the inside with excitement as he put things into the two suitcases he had laid out on the bed. He hummed 'Winter Wonderland' as he folded shirts and sweaters.

 

            "Cookies are ready!" he heard Caboose call from the kitchen.

 

            "Coming!"

 

           Donut set aside the blue sweater meant for Caboose to get to the kitchen. He giggled at the sight of Caboose, swaying on the tips of his toes like an over-excited child. It was the few times Donut had seen Caboose happy since that night.

 

            Donut pulled on a pair of oven mitts and pulled out the piping hot tray of cookies.

 

            "Now, you can only have one," Donut told Caboose.

 

            Caboose pouted. "Why?"

 

            "Because these are special, you can only share them with friends."

 

            Donut wished he chose his words more carefully. Caboose looked a bit heartbroken. He sighed.

 

            "I would, but my friends are not here."

           

            Donut nodded. "These cookies will be taking a trip with us."

 

            "A trip? Where?"

 

            "You'll see."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Simmons stepped onto his balcony with a sigh. Across from him was another apartment building and the apartment right across from his own was Grif's. At the moment, Grif was tossing things haphazardly into an orange duffel bag. Simmons shook his head. He had been packed since the night before and the taxi was going to be picking them up in less than an hour.

 

            The two worked at the same construction job, they lived in the same neighborhood, caught the same bus, but Grif didn't know that Simmons had taken up the apartment across from him and he definitely didn't know that Simmons bribed the former tenant to move out just so he could have it.

 

            Simmons reasoned with himself that someone had to keep an eye on Grif.

 

            But deep in his heart of hearts, he knew better.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            "A little to the left!" Tucker called.

 

            "Are you sure?" Church yelled back.

 

            "Honk!" Junior replied.

 

            "You're not helping!"

 

            "A little left," Tucker called. "Do it, there!"

 

            Church sighed with relief as he stapled the last decoration to the front of the house. It was cold, he couldn't feel his fingers, and Tucker's perception of 'center' seemed to constantly shift. His body had been equipped with a sort of nervous system, he made a mental note to email the creator and tell him that he certainly seemed to get cold like a human.

 

            Once Church was off the ladder, he couldn't help smiling. Tucker was standing on the lawn, grinning like a fool, and Junior was in his arms, babbling and pointing excitedly at the house. Church took the ladder away and went to stand next to Tucker, circling an arm across his shoulders. Tucker leaned in slightly, then turned to place a small peck on the underside of Church's jaw.

 

            "Thanks."

 

            "Sure."

 

            The sound of a car pulling up made the three turn. It was a yellow taxi mini-van.

 

            "Just in time," Tucker said.

 

            Church nodded. He was a little nervous about this whole idea.

 

            "Happy holidays!" Donut called from the window.

 

            Inside the van, Caboose had been staring out the window facing the opposite side, his thoughts were on his friends and back in the desert canyon. Donut didn't tell him where they were going, but he knew it was cold. Much different from their home in southern California.

 

            "Come on, Caboose," Donut prodded him.

 

            "I wish Church was here," he murmured the thought as he opened the door.

 

            Donut was there as he got out and covered Caboose's eyes with one hand as he took Caboose's hand with the other. Caboose allowed himself to be lead a few steps, he was turned, a step forward, then up, and a few more steps forward.

 

            "Surprise!" Donut exclaimed as he lifted his hand and allowed Caboose to see.

 

            Caboose blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again, then his eyes blurred with tears.

 

            "Church! Tucker!"

 

            He ran forward and gathered the three into a huge hug, Junior squawked slightly in displeasure, but it went mostly ignored.

 

            "I missed you guys so much!" Caboose sobbed, squeezing them as hard as he could.

 

            "Okay, okay, calm down, Caboose," Church said, patting his shoulder tentatively.

 

            "And you're squashing Junior," Tucker said with amusement.

 

            Donut watched the exchange, wiping a few tears of his own away. He cleared his throat.

 

            "Hey, Tucker, Church," Donut said with a wave. "Thanks again for helping me out with this."

 

            "Yeah, sure. Come on inside, I'll make some coffee," Tucker said.

 

            "Blarg honk honk honk!" Junior said as Tucker put him down.

 

            "Yes, you get hot chocolate."

 

            "Great. Caboose, why don't you help Tucker? I'll get our bags," Donut suggested.

 

            "And why don't you help Donut?" Tucker said, nudging Church's side.

 

            "Sure," Church said.

 

            Tucker, Caboose, and Junior went inside. Church pulled the two large suitcases from the back of the van while Donut paid the driver.

 

            "So, how are you and Tucker doing here?" Donut asked, taking a suitcase and walking back up the lawn with Church.

 

            "Okay, I think," Church said. "I'm a little confused though, but, I suppose I can't complain."

 

            "Oh? What are you confused about?”

 

            “I don't get this whole holiday thing, seems really lame to me,” Church mumbled.

 

            Donut smiled. “You don't remember much about this time of year, do you?”

 

            Church shrugged slightly.

 

            “You'll see. I promise.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “I told you it was a left turn!”

 

            “No, you said it was right!”

 

            “No, I said that it was right that it was a left turn!”

 

            “You're such an idiot, who uses 'right' to confirm anything while driving?”

 

            Simmons and Grif continued to bicker, even though they still found the address they were looking for. They sat in the car, looking at the lit house. Grif sighed.

 

            “I guess we better go in,” Simmons said.

 

            “Yeah. I'm glad they used something other than blue light for their decorations. I was sort of expecting it, though,” Grif said as they both got out of the car.

 

            “I just hope Donut got here already, it's a little awkward without him, hanging out with the others,” Simmons said, pulling out his duffel from the trunk.

 

            “Nah, it'll be fine.”

 

            They walked up to the door and rang the bell.

 

            “Honk! Blarg blarg blarg honk!”

 

            “Junior, away from the door!” Tucker's smiling face soon appeared. “Hey, you guys made it. About time you two did something right.”

 

            Grif smirked as he shook Tucker's hand. “Eh, screw off, blue.”

 

           “Thanks for watching the language around the kid,” Tucker said with a nod to an excited Junior by his ankles.

 

            “Hey, Tucker,” Simmons said, also shaking Tucker's hand. “Did Donut and Caboose make it yet?”

 

            Running footsteps and a flying tackle of a hug answered Simmons' question.

 

            “Dear God, Donut,” Simmons muttered.

 

            “Simmons! Grif!” Donut nearly squealed. He turned on Grif, who tried to block him but couldn't.

 

            “Grif and Simmons?!” Caboose rounded the corner.

 

            “Oh my God, get off of me,” Grif growled at the two.

 

            Tucker laughed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Church peeking around the corner, which made him smile.

 

            Once everyone settled, rooms were shown, and dinner was eaten, they all settled in the living room.

 

            “You have a pretty cool house here, Tucker,” Simmons said, looking admirably at the fireplace, which had a roaring fire inside of it.

 

            “Yeah, well,” Tucker shrugged.

 

            “Is Red Sergeant coming too?” Caboose asked, cuddling close to Donut.

 

            “He said he would be in the next few days,” Church said.

 

            Caboose grinned and closed his eyes. Grif couldn't help smile; the living room was a really cute sight. He and Grif lounged against opposite sides of the love seat, Tucker and Church sat on one side of the couch, Junior curled in Tucker's lap, Church's hand resting lightly on Junior's head, Donut sat on the other end of the couch with his legs crossed while Caboose cuddled next to him with his head on Donut's thigh. Grif glanced over at Simmons, who was looking around the room.

 

            “You guys need a tree,” Simmons said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Why am I freezing my ass off out here?” Simmons asked.

 

            “You were the one who suggested the tree,” Donut reminded him.

 

            “Shut up, you had pink armor,” Simmons grumbled. “I can't believe you guys let Grif weasel out of this trip.”

 

            Donut only smiled. Church walked quietly behind them as they went down aisle after aisle of evergreens.

 

            “So, what is this tree for again?” Church finally asked as Donut and Simmons inspected one.

 

            “It's Christmas tradition,” Donut explained. “We'll put up ornaments, garland, and other decorations on the tree.”

 

            “But why?”

 

            Donut shrugged. “Well, I think it's fun, it always turns out nice no matter what, and I think it has its origins back in the days of old, like Pagan traditions and whatnot.”

 

            Church sighed. “You know what? I don't think I care.”

 

            “As Caboose would say, classic Church.”

 

            “Would you two shut up and tell me if this is the tree you like? I feel like my fingers are going to freeze off!” Simmons said.

 

            They agreed on the tree and Donut offered to buy it. He noticed that around the cashier's window were sprigs of mistletoe. He glanced over his shoulder at Simmons briefly before buying one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            It was Christmas Eve, the tree was decorated, a light dinner was made, Donut had hung the mistletoe discreetly over the large window in the living room. The entire day, Grif and Simmons had bickered, cookies were baked, presents were wrapped while Junior was distracted, and in the afternoon there was a knock at the door.

 

            “Wonder if that's Sarge,” Simmons murmured.

 

            “If it is, I hope he left the shotgun at home,” Grif muttered.

 

            Church opened the door and was face to face with a huge red sack.

 

            “Uhm,” Church said.

 

            “Merry Christmas, dirt bags!” Sarge's voice came from behind the sack and Church moved to let him inside.

 

            The others gathered in the hall, staring at the new arrival. Grif leaned on Simmons shoulder, laughing so hard no sound came out. Tucker, Church, Simmons and Caboose were holding back their own laughs, Caboose giggled openly and Junior watched from between Tucker's legs.

 

            Sarge put the bag down and bent his knees to peer at Junior. “Ho, ho, ho, lil fella.”

 

            “Sarge, with all due respect, you look ridiculous,” Simmons said with a chuckle.

 

            “Shut up, Simmons,” Sarge said, straightening up and tugging on the black belt that held the festive red and white-lined coat around him. “Don't want the lil' guy to not believe in ol' Santa Clause, right?”

 

            “Rawr, honk honk?” Junior murmured, looking up at Tucker.

 

            “It's Santa Sarge, Junior,” Tucker said, bending down to pick him up.

 

            Sarge came closer to pat the little alien on the head. Junior looked at him curiously, before grabbing at the white bead. It was in place thanks to an elastic string, which stretched then snapped back when Junior let it go.

 

            “Hey!” Sarge said.

 

            The group laughed. Junior clapped and cried out excitedly.

 

            “Well he seemed to like it, thanks for humoring him,” Tucker said.

 

            The red sack was put aside, Sarge kicked off the boots and pulled off the beard but kept the Santa suit on as they adjourned to the living room.

 

            The next few hours, they sat in the living room, talking, laughing, and for once, just enjoying each other's company.

 

            Tucker looked at the clock in the hall and saw that it was getting late. He was about to call Junior to get him ready for bed when something at the window caught his eye.

 

            “Hey, Church, shut off the lights,” he murmured in his ear.

 

            Church nodded, though didn't understand why, and moved to obey. Tucker scooped up Junior and started for the window.

 

            “What is it?” Donut asked.

 

            “Come here,” Tucker invited them as he pulled back the curtains on the window.

 

            The others glanced at each other, but moved to gather around the window and they were treated to a lovely sight.

 

            “Wow, must have been snowing for at least an hour or two,” Simmons murmured.

 

            “Blarg, honk,” Junior whispered, pressing a hand to the window.

 

            Snow had covered everything and it was still coming down. A few strands of grass still poked out here and there, but the road was covered along with the windows of every car. A white Christmas hadn't been planned for, but it was perfect.

 

            Church couldn't help smiling and put an arm across Tucker's shoulders, Tucker leaned into him.

 

            “Pretty,” Caboose cooed, grabbing Donut's hand excitedly. Donut smiled and squeezed his hand back, tilting his head on his shoulder.

 

            Sarge glanced over to Grif and Simmons, they were standing a little too close, and he saw their hands were barely brushing. Not one for subtly, Sarge pushed Simmons slightly into Grif. When Simmons turned to give him a questioning glance, Sarge chuckled and slapped Simmons' shoulder.

 

            “Sorry, must've drank a bit too much eggnog,” Sarge said as way of explanation.

 

            Simmons raised an eyebrow. Granted, he didn't know exactly how much alcohol went into eggnog, but he didn't think Sarge drank that much, not to mention he knew the older man was quite capable of holding his liquor.

 

            “Uhm, Simmons, your hand-” Grif muttered.

 

            Simmons realized he had gripped Grif around his hip, and he wished he could tel if Grif's face was red from a blush or from the lights on the tree close by.

 

            Donut smirked, and Tucker chuckled.

 

            “Okay, time for bed for you, little dude,” Tucker said.

 

            “Honk! Honk honk blarg,” Junior said.

 

            “Santa's on his way, Junior, he knows if you are sleeping and he knows when you're awake,” Church said, giving the child a playful poke on his nose.

 

            “Honk, honk,” Junior said with a nod.

 

            “Such a good kid,” Donut said, smiling at him.

 

            They all said goodnight as Tucker and Church excused themselves to put Junior to bed.

 

            “Hey, guys,” Caboose said, pointing up towards the ceiling. “What's that?”

 

            They all look up, and right over where Grif and Simmons stood (still a little too close together), was the mistletoe that Donut had put up.

 

            “That there's mistletoe, Caboose,” Sarge explained.

 

            Caboose looked at it, confused. “What is it doing up there? It sounds like something you would wear on your feet to shoot missiles.”

 

            “Well, go on,” Donut said, giving Simmons a slight push on the shoulder towards Grif, who was still staring up a the mistletoe like a deer in the headlights.

 

            Why do I keep getting pushed? Simmons wondered with a slight grimace. This is karma getting back at me for bribing that tenant, or maybe because I should have done the right things and told Grif in the first place, or maybe-

 

            “Come on, let's get this over with.”

 

            Grif's voice and a hand sliding behind Simmons' neck snapped him out of his thoughts, and he felt himself being pulled instead of pushed, and he knew Grif's brown eyes were way too close to his.

 

            Before he could protest, their lips met in a gentle and brief kiss. When Grif pulled away, Simmons leaned forward, not wanting it to end but caught himself before it became too obvious. Grif's eyes went to the floor as he scratched behind his head.

 

            Sarge let out a laugh. “Look at you two, blushin' like a pair a' virgins.”

 

            “I think that's from the lights, sir,” Donut said.

 

            “Yeah, totally from the lights. I need more eggnog,” Grif murmured.

 

            Simmons felt his heart drop to his stomach and turned to go back to the couch.

 

            Sarge let out a loud yawn. “Well, I'm a gonna go to bed, see y'all in the morning'.”

 

            “Goodnight, Red Sargent!” Caboose said with a grin and a wave.

 

            Sarge raised an eyebrow. “I hope there's a lock on my door.”

 

            “Oh, oh, Donut, Donut, if Santa is on his way, we should get to bed, too!” Caboose said.

 

            Donut giggled. “Yes, Caboose, but we get to play Santa a bit, too, you know.”

 

            “Oh?”

 

            “Yeah, come on,” Donut took his hand and lead him out.

 

            Simmons collapsed on the couch with a sigh. He couldn't believe that he got tricked like that. It didn't help that soon a weight settle on the next cushion, Simmons looked up to see Grif with a small mug.

 

            “Hey, uhm, sorry about that,” Grif said after a moment.

 

            “Sorry about what?”

 

            “The mistletoe thing, I just figured if we didn't do it, we'd be ribbed for the rest of the week.”

 

            “Oh, well, it's no problem.”

 

            Grif glanced up at Simmons, watching him as he sighed and closed his eyes. Grif leaned over to set the mug down on the side table then moved back so he was sitting next to Simmons.

 

            “So, you didn't really mind it?”

 

            Simmons snapped to face Grif, but before he could say anything, Caboose came bounding back in with an armload of boxes. Grif scooted quickly to the opposite side of the couch and Simmons looked at the opposite wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

            “Playing Santa is fun!” Caboose exclaimed as he went over to the tree.

 

            “Shush,” Donut said, coming in after him. “You don't want Junior to catch on we're doing this.”

 

            Grif and Simmons watched in silence as Donut and Caboose organized gifts around the tree. It didn't take them long and the two stepped back to admire their work. In a burst of excitement, Caboose pulled Donut into a hug.

 

            “Bedtime?” Caboose asked.

 

            “Bedtime,” Donut agreed.

 

            Caboose grinned and ran off towards the stairs.

 

            “Not to be too crude, or go into your relationship any further than I think any normal human should, but, you actually have sex with him?” Grif asked.

 

            Donut blushed a bit with a smile. “Our relationship doesn't work that way,” his smile changed to a smirk. “Behave, you two.”

 

            They watched Donut skip out after Caboose.

 

            “Huh, what do you think he meant by that?” Simmons murmured.

 

            He didn't feel Grif move closer to him, but he felt the fingers under his chin, drawing his head around to face Grif and his smiling face.

 

            “I think he meant something along these lines,” Grif said.

 

            Simmons closed his eyes, his hands moving up to settle lightly on Grif's arms. Grif kissed him slowly and thoroughly, Simmons did the same in return.

 

            When they parted, Grif breathed a bit heavily, licked his lips as he stared into Simmons' eyes.

 

            “So, how long have you been waiting for me to do that?” Grif asked.

 

            “I'm not sure, but definitely for as long as I have decided that I was never going to take my eyes off you for a minute,” Simmons replied.

 

            They heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

            Grif gave him a slow smirk. “Let's continue this in our room.”

 

            He watched Simmons' face turn red and he knew it wasn't because of the Christmas lights.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            In their room, Caboose cuddled next top Donut. The shades of their window was drawn so they could fall asleep to the falling snow.

 

            “So, was this trip a good surprise?” Donut asked.

 

           “The best, Admiral Pop-N-Fresh,” Caboose said, nuzzling his shoulder. He looked up suddenly. “But, Donut, what do you want for Christmas?”

 

            Donut kissed Caboose on the nose. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Blarg, blarg, honk honk honk! Rawr, blarg!” Junior said excitedly, waving his arms about.

 

            “Heh, okay, calm down now, Junior, tone it down, you got to get to sleep,” Tucker said, tucking the blanket around the alien.

 

            “Rawr, honk,” Junior yawned and settled into his bed. “Blarg, honk rawr, blarg.”

 

            Tucker nuzzled the top of Junior's head. “Blarg, honk rawr, blarg. See you in the morning.”

 

            Junior closed his eyes, Tucker stood, shut off the light and closed the door. Church stood in the hallway. Tucker smiled at him.

 

            “Well, let's go play Santa Clause,” Tucker said.

 

            “Yeah, sure.”

 

            They passed Caboose and Donut on the way to their room, then passed Grif and Simmons on the way down the stairs. They, just like Donut and Caboose, arranged the gifts carefully around the tree.

 

            “Hey, Sarge brought a sack, think there's anything in it?” Church asked.

 

            “Worth a look,” Tucker replied.

 

            Indeed, in the sack were filled stockings, each had one of their names (they assumed “Turd Belly” was Grif's), so Tucker and Church put them around the mantle of the fireplace.

 

            They both stood back to admire their living room; normally it was fairly empty, with a cold fireplace, a couple of well-loved sofas and a large window to the front yard, but now it looked a bit like something out of a Christmas book, completely with the snow falling outside the window.

 

            Church took Tucker's hand and lead him to the window where they saw the snow falling harder, the whole world outside covered completely in white. He held Tucker close, and glanced up at the mistletoe.

 

            “I think I finally get it,” Church murmured.

 

            “Get what?”

 

            “Christmas, what it means, why it's here, and one other thing, too.”

 

            Tucker turned to him. Church faced him as well and bent his head down.

 

            “Blarg, honk rawr, blarg,” Church whispered before kissing Tucker.

 

            Tucker smiled into the kiss, and when they parted, he whispered, “blarg, honk rawr, blarg.”

 

            “I love you, and Merry Christmas.”

 

            “Merry Christmas, Church.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/soloshikigami)


End file.
